


Seemingly Insignificant

by of_the_starlit_night



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_the_starlit_night/pseuds/of_the_starlit_night
Summary: Rhiannon receives an unexpected gift from Alistair.





	Seemingly Insignificant

“Can you chop those carrots for me?” Leliana asks. Rhiannon is sitting next to her by the fire and helping prepare tonight’s dinner. Most nights are spent much like this one, Rhiannon learning how to cook from whoever’s turn it is that day. She may have hardly cooked a day in her life, her family had a kitchen staff after all, but she isn’t going to sit by and make her friends serve her like some spoiled noble. If she can still be considered one anymore. Even Wynne knows how to cook and mages were some of the most sheltered people. No, it was only her that was near useless when it came to feeding the others. At least Alistair is nearly as bad as her and not some magically gifted chef like everyone else.  


She’s diligently cutting the carrots when someone clearing their throat behind her draws her attention. Turning Rhiannon finds Alistair standing a short distance away, hiding one hand behind his back. “Yes, Alistair?” A smile instantly forms at the sight of him. It’s almost like her thoughts summoned him.  


He straightens up, a smile tugging at his lips in response to hers. “Can I speak to you?” His eyes drift to Leliana, “Uh, alone?”  


Rhiannon nods her head. “Of course. Just let me finish this up.” She quickly chops the rest of them before setting them next to Leliana. Wonders truly occur in her culinary skills when she is properly motivated. Patting the red-head on the shoulder, Rhiannon stands and says “I’ll be back in a little bit.” Leliana gives them a knowing look as she laces her fingers with Alistair’s but the bard just nods and turns back to the fire.  


“Don’t rush on my account.”  


She rolls her eyes and follows along with Alistair’s tug on her hand. They walk through the camp, weaving between people and tents, to a copse of trees. Once they are alone Alistair drops her hand and holds out a pouch tied with a dark purple ribbon.  


“What’s this?” she asks as she reaches out to take it from him. Whatever it is, it has some weight to it.  


A teasing smile plays on Alistair’s lips, but she can see nervousness crinkling around his eyes. “Why don’t you open it and find out?”  


Rhiannon gives him a look before untying the ribbon and grasps the object inside the small bag. It’s an oval-shaped metal container and when she flips it over there is an engraved “R” amid filigree on the surface. Popping open the clasp she catches a hint of a very familiar scent. One she thought she wouldn’t smell again for a very long time. She quickly brings her hands closer to her nose and breathes in deeply, closing her eyes. Roses, limes, and vetiver. Just like the perfume oils she used to wear before everything happened. Though now she is holding it in solid form. Her eyes snap up to Alistair’s, tears threatening to spill.  


“I remember you saying how that’s what you used to wear,” he tells her looking at her hands. He shrugs. “It’s not the oils like you had but you can carry this around easier.” When he looks up he notices her watery eyes. “No, no,” he shakes his head frantically, large hands moving to grasp her upper arms lightly, “Please don’t cry!”  


Laughter bubbles out of her and she reaches up a free hand to cup his cheek. “I’m not tearing up because I’m sad Alistair.” A beaming smile splits her face, somewhat ruined by the tears still wanting to roll down her cheeks. “I can’t believe you remembered that. It was such an insignificant detail.” She had admitted it after he had given her the rose; the scent reminding her of her favorite perfume. She hadn’t expected it to be memorable when far more unforgettable things occurred then, like admitting their feelings for one another and their first kiss.  


Alistair’s eyes soften and he steps closer to her, his arms wrapping around her waist. “I remember most everything you tell me. Even the seemingly insignificant.”  


Pushing up onto her toes, Rhiannon presses a quick kiss against his lips. “Thank you, Alistair. It’s wonderful. _You’re_ wonderful.” She giggles as red burns across his ears and leans up to kiss him again. “I can’t imagine how much this cost you.” Actually, that isn’t quite the truth. She knows exactly how much the oils cost and they were not cheap. Even a small amount like he bought would be costly. It’s the exact reason she hadn’t bought any herself when they were in Denerim. There were other more important things the group needed than her spending their hard-earned coin on frivolously expensive perfumes because she was nostalgic. What she can’t imagine is how he managed to save up enough for it.  


“It was worth it to see you smile like that, Rhia.” His hand reaches up to push back a loose wave of dark brown hair back behind her ear, fingers lingering at her throat. “You’re always giving us gifts. It was time someone returned the favor.”  


She runs a finger over the beautifully engraved lid before placing the perfume back in its bag then her pocket. Rhiannon snakes her arms around Alistair’s neck, the fingers of one hand carding through the hair at his nape. “You’re too sweet,” she says quietly with a fond smile. “Sometimes it amazes me that I get you all to myself.” His arms tighten around her, pulling her flush against him and burying his head against her neck. No doubt he wishes to hide the blush she knows is burning across his cheeks. “I’m glad I got to snatch you up before some other girl wizened up and realized what a catch you are.” A laugh huffs against her neck. Frowning, Rhiannon tugs lightly on his hair. “It’s true, Alistair.”  


He pulls back and leaves a lingering kiss on her lips. “We should get back. _One_ of is supposed to be practicing her cooking.” Rhiannon lets him have his diversion tonight. One day she will get him to realize his worth.  


“Hey, I’ll have you know I’ve improved.” They start to walk back through the trees, hands clasped again. “Besides _I_ know someone else who should practice too.”  


Alistair looks over at her feigning offense, “I’ll have _you_ know, my lady, that I am a fantastic cook. That’s why I get skipped over for dinner duty sometimes. The others can’t handle how great my food tastes.” He can barely keep a straight face at his own jest.  


“If that helps you sleep at night, sweetheart,” Rhiannon laughs as she follows him to the campfire.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ficlet I have written and shared so any comments, constructive criticism, etc. are much appreciated.


End file.
